


Princes of the Universe

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Ineffable Event 2019 [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Book Elements, Gen, Jewish Angelology, Jewish theology, M/M, Show Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: “They scare you,” the other angel said, bringing Aziraphale out of his reverie. “When they argue. You’re worried G-d will eventually get tired of it.” He stared at Aziraphale, eyes narrowing. “You’re afraid something bad will happen if Lucifer doesn’t stop.”





	Princes of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Ineffable Event](https://ineffable-event.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, day four; prompt: princes of the universe
> 
> once again, I am relying on Jewish theology for my angels, so :P
> 
> unbetaed

It was early days yet, the last details were still being put in place about the Creation that was yet to come, but the angel Aziraphale was already quite well acquainted with fear. In fact, he was witnessing the scariest thing in Heaven right now: Michael and Lucifer arguing.

“Oh dear,” he said, wringing his hands, watching carefully as two of the most powerful beings after G-d Herself went around again about the proposed creation of humanity. Michael was for it, because G-d was. Lucifer had some objections. It was all rather distressing.

Aziraphale jumped and nearly yelped as a hand landed on his shoulder, and a familiar red-haired angel slid into the shadow behind a pillar where Aziraphale was hiding from the fight. “They’re at it again?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale said with a sigh. “It was all well and good when G-d was actually taking suggestions, but now it’s just ridiculous.”

“I dunno, Luci has some good points,” the other angel said, pressing close to Aziraphale’s side so they could whisper together. The fall of his fiery hair brushed Aziraphale’s cheek, and he breathed out unsteadily. “And the Great Plan really needs some work.”

“Some work!” Aziraphale repeated, incredulous. “How can you say such a thing?”

The other angel cast a sideways glance at him, amber eyes and the constellations on his cheeks glowing. “Building it all, only to wreck it in a few years? Testing it with destruction? I don’t know.”

Aziraphale harrumphed and looked away, embarrassed by the other angel’s attention and ashamed of the very thought that he’d entertained such ideas as well. It didn’t  _ do _ for an angel to question Her decisions. Angels were made for two things: to love all G-d’s creations, and to carry out Her will. Questioning Her felt unangelic, a thought that also made him rather afraid.

“They scare you,” the other angel said, bringing Aziraphale out of his reverie. “When they argue. You’re worried G-d will eventually get tired of it.” He stared at Aziraphale, eyes narrowing. “You’re afraid something bad will happen if Lucifer doesn’t stop.”

Aziraphale nodded miserably, eyes drawn again to the arguing angels. Their voices were loud enough to shake the clouds around them. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Yes, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog link](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/post/188599189799/princes-of-the-universe-melayneseahawk-good)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
